


漂亮的小狮子

by subaru_squirrel



Category: Nature - Fandom, feminism - Fandom, lion - Fandom, 大自然, 狮子, 身份认同
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Other, 中文, 童话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subaru_squirrel/pseuds/subaru_squirrel
Summary: 一头想成为公狮的小母狮的故事
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	漂亮的小狮子

妮娜是狮群里新出生的小狮子。

每次狮群们在大草原的树下乘凉的时候，妮娜的家人们一看到这个活泼的小家伙就会说：

“哇，这个孩子可真好看啊。”

“她长大以后一定会成为一头捕猎高手母狮的！看她清澈的双眼和有力的四肢！”

听到这些话，妮娜觉得有些困惑，为什么大家总是希望自己要成为一头能打仗会狩猎的母狮呢？想到这里，妮娜回过头来，不住地盯着自己的父亲看——好一头帅气的鬃毛啊！她又转过头看向自己的妈妈和她的姐妹们。

“为什么只有爸爸才有那一头浓密而漂亮的鬃毛呢？”妮娜问道。

“因为你爸爸是雄狮啊，只有雄狮到长大以后才会长出那样浓密且漂亮的鬃毛呀！”妈妈一边舔着妮娜的毛一边说着。

“啊，那我长大以后也会变成一只雄狮，拥有那样浓密而漂亮的鬃毛吗？”妮娜饶有兴致地摇着尾巴。

其他正聊天的母狮都停了下来，盯着妮娜，这让妮娜觉得好不自在。

妈妈转过头，用眼神示意其他母狮不要再盯着妮娜看，然后对着妮娜说：“会的，你会成为一只有着漂亮鬃毛的雄狮的。跟妈妈来。”

妮娜跟着妈妈走到小池塘边上，小池塘的周围都是长长的杂草和芦苇。

“妈妈，我想成为像爸爸一样的雄狮，但是你为什么要带我来这里呢？”妮娜看着摇摆在风中的杂草和芦苇，疑惑道。

“妮娜，我的宝贝。”妈妈低下头来，笑着看着妮娜，“你天生是一头母狮，但是全部狮群里的大狮子们都期望你可以长成一头会狩猎且头发光光的母狮，但是你，我的女儿，你是与众不同的，你可以做你自己想成为的狮子，你可以成为像爸爸一样的‘雄狮’。但是相对的，你也要承担你的特别带来的风言风语。你如果不惧怕那些流言蜚语的话，你就可以成为一头像爸爸一样的厉害的雄狮。”

“我知道了。”妮娜低下头，看到了池塘里的自己。听到妈妈讲的那些话，突然感觉到了自己其实和别的小母狮并不一样。她想着，却突然发现身边的妈妈正在用嘴巴咬断路边的杂草和芦苇。

“我会让草原上最好的裁缝帮你编织一个草冠，这样一来，你就能成为有着漂亮浓密鬃毛的雄狮啦！”

几天后，妮娜戴着自己的草冠，大摇大摆地穿行在狮群当中。

“看看啊，妮娜怎么可以这样，母狮不应该这样啊，像头雄狮一样，真的太不害臊了！”

“对啊，对啊，女孩子就该有女孩子的样子呀。”

“......”

妮娜刚刚听到这些话的时候，还会忍不住低下头来掩盖自己的脸红，但是她想起妈妈前几天为她编织草冠前说的话，便昂起了胸抬起了头，像一头真正的雄狮那样地，大摇大摆地走来走去，骄傲地扭动着自己的脖子，因为她知道，那些酸言酸语的狮子们啊，都在羡慕嫉妒她那浓密而又漂亮的鬃毛呢！

2020.08.14 


End file.
